1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods of cutting light emitting element packages employing a ceramic substrate, and methods of cutting a multilayered object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting element chips such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor elements for emitting light of various colors by forming a light emitting source by using PN junctions of compound semiconductors. LEDs may have a long life, a small size, a low weight, and a strong directivity of light, and may operate at a low voltage. Also, LEDs may be robust against impact and vibration, may not require a warm-up time or a complicated operation, may be packaged in various forms, and thus may have a variety of uses.
A light emitting element chip such as an LED is packaged on a metallic lead frame and a mold frame, and thus is manufactured as a light emitting element package.
Since high-power LED products have been developed, a package capable of effectively radiating heat generated during operation is required. Packages using a ceramic substrate on which metal patterns are formed have excellent heat radiation properties in comparison to packages using a lead frame and a mold frame, and thus are used to package high-power LEDs. After the packaging process, a cutting process for individually separating a plurality of LED packages is required. The cutting process is performed by using a blade sawing method, i.e., a cutting method using a rotating blade wheel. However, since the ceramic substrate is not easy to cut and thus productivity of the cutting process is reduced, a large number of blade sawing devices have to be used to increase a yield rate.